Night Surgeon
by shadowpanda101
Summary: AU. Inspired by the song "Night Surgeon" from Repo! The Genetic Opera. By day, Reed Richards is you ordinary biology professor, but by night... Rated for gore and bloody scenes. ReedSue.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there everyone! It's me again! Finally, its Summer Time! Meaning that you can expect more fics from me ^-^!

Anyway, this fic is one of two main projects I'll be working on this Summer. I've been dying to write a horror/murder themed fanfic for FF:WGH, and now I have ^-^!

Warning: This fic contains gorey moments and some disturbing scenes. If you don't like either of those, I highly suggest you press the back button. However, If you enjoy gore or can tollerate it, then by all means, read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own FF:WGH, or the song "Night Surgeon" which is what this song is based on.

* * *

The classroom was dead silent, save for two faint noises. The first was the well known sound of chalk hitting the black board, the soft clicking echoing throughout the room. The second sound, however, belonged to a student in the back of the class, mumbling something intangible to his classmate.

However, both noises ceased the moment a white bullet whizzed past the talking student, barely scraping his nose. The class turned to the back wall to see that the bullet was, in fact, not a bullet, but the piece of chalk that their professor had used only seconds ago. They then turned back to their professor, whose hand was stretched out as if he had thrown something and had a smirk on his face.

"Forgive me for interrupting your conversation Mr. Mathew, but the rest of the class can't hear my lesson with your chatting. Now, please remain quiet for the rest of the period."

"Ye…ye…yes Professor Reed."

"Excellent! Now, where was I? Ah yes, we were discussing…" However, the professor could not continue his sentence, as the bell let out a thunderous _"RING"_, which was succeeded by the students rushing out of the room as fast as their legs could take them.

"Alright, we'll continue this tomorrow." Reed whispered to himself as he started putting his various papers and books into his briefcase, when he heard footsteps approaching his room.

"E…excuse me Professor Reed. I…I need some help with today's lesson." A squeaky voice nervously stated. The voice belonged to a petite girl with fire red hair wrapped up in a messy bun.

"Certainty Ms. Mary, I'll answer anything questions you have. What seems to be the problem?"

"Um…well, I'm not quite getting the function of the skin. I mean, I've read the text over and over, but I still don't get it."

"Well, the main function of the skin…" thus started the professor's lecture, which covered the skin along with other parts of the body. The girl, Mary, smiled with understanding as she absorbed what Professor Richards was explaining.

"I get it! Thank you so much professor! I'll see you tomorrow in class."

"Any time, I'm happy that you were able to get it. See you tomorrow." With that, the student left, leaving the brown and white haired man alone in his room. He quickly gathered his remaining papers and headed out the door into the high school campus, dodging the numerous students and teachers, with the occasional "hi" thrown in. He got to his car in a little more than five minutes. He placed his briefcase in the back seat and started the car.

It wasn't long into the drive home when Reed's cell phone started ringing. He grabbed it and placed the receiver to his ear. "Hello, Reed speaking."

"_**The boss wants ya in his office, Pronto!"**_ the receiver replied with the gruff voice of a man with a heavy Italian accent. Reed gave out a long sigh and continued talking.

"Alright, when and where?"

"_**Behind your apartment, there's a black limo. The driver has specific instructions to only open the door to someone who gives a code."**_

"Of course he does, and what might this code be?" the professor asked, his words laced with irritation.

"_**I wuz gettin to that! The code is 922006*."**_

"Right, gotcha. See you in a minute." Reed stated. He quickly hung up the phone and put it in his pocket, sighing with irritation and sadness.

"_What does he want now?" _

"_You know exactly what he wants, Reedy, and I can't wait for it."_ A voice from nowhere exclaimed, excitement in every word it spoke.

"_Shut up!"_

"_Hey, I've been good all day. I had to use everything in me to restrain myself from killing that girl, Mary was it? She's so small; I would've been amazed to find anything at all."_

"_Leave my students alone! We have a deal, remember?"_

"_Aw, don't be such a fun sucker Reedy," _the voice stated with a pouty tone, _"I know the deal. By the way, were here."_ Reed quickly did a double take as he realized that the voice was right, he was right in front of his apartment. Reed quickly got out of his car and rushed to the back alley. He quickly discovered the limo and tapped on the driver side window. The window lowered to reveal a young man with short brown hair and a mustache.

"Code please." The man demanded in a calm, polite tone.

"922006."

"Correct, get in Mr. Richards." The man replied. Reed opened the back door and followed the man's instructions. Once he shut the door, the limo started and the professor faced a large man in a black dress shirt under a white jacket. The shirt's top buttons were undone, showing the man's hairy chest.

"Welcome Mr. Richards." The man said in the same voice that contacted Reed over the phone.

"Thanks, Antonio." Reed replied back to the hairy man called Antonio, little emotion in his voice.

"Sorry, but you know the rules," Antonio stated, grabbing a black blindfold from his jacket pocket, "Boss doesn't want you to know where he is."

"Whatever, just put the thing on." Reed said while taking off his black glasses. Antonio placed the blindfold around the professor's head and tied it at the back of his neck. Reed could now only see darkness and only heard the sounds of the limo's engine purring as they proceeded to the mystery location. The brown and white haired man knew that it was going to be awhile before the arrived, so he closed his covered eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Reed was jolted from his slumber by the sound of the limo's wheels screeching to a stop. He opened his eyes to discover that the black cloth still shrouded his eyes.

"Are we almost there?" the professor asked groggily, stretching his stiff limbs.

"Where here right now. So you don't need this anymore." Antonio stated as he removed the blindfold from Reed's head. Colors and light filled the professor's eyes as he blinked to adjust. Both men exited the car and headed to an elevator nearby. Antonio pressed in a sequence of numbers on the keypad next to the elevator. The doors opened with a _"ding"_ as the two entered the tiny silver compartment and closed with the same tone.

The elevator raised up several floors until it halted with a thud. "Here's your stop. I can't go no further. See ya." The hairy man told Reed as he got on the metal that encased the floor. The elevator doors closed and the professor silently walked down the long hallway.

He continued walking until he came upon the final door in the hall, a large, metallic door with a small screen on the side. Reed placed his hand on the screen as it scanned his palm. The machine buzzed with acceptance as the doors slid open, revealing a large, navy blue room covered in computer monitors and the like. Right in the middle of all this was a large, beige colored desk. Behind the desk sat a man that gave off the presence that he was a king. His jet black hair was slicked back and he was dressed in grey Armani suit. Various papers and folders covered his desk and a large screen sat behind him.

"Ah, Reed, so good of you to show." The man stated in a heavy Latverian accent.

"Did I really have a choice, Victor?" Reed muttered back, his anger rising.

"No, not really," silence filled the room; "anyway, I have your newest assignment, so I'd like to speak with the other you, if you'd please."

"Of course you would, one sec." The professor sighed and lowered his head, causing his bangs to hide most of his face. It was only a millisecond until Reed's head shot back up, his expression changing drastically. The brown and white haired man now had a crazed look, his eyes begging for gore and blood lust. The scowl that was once on his mouth now held a sadistic grin, showing his pearly whites.

"Whataya want, boss?" The new Reed muttered, his speech slurred. Victor pressed a button on his desk and the large screen behind him lit up. It presented a man with short, sleek black hair and a stern expression.

"Namor Submariner. He recently purchased a set of lungs from us and his payment was due yesterday. I think you know the rest."

"Of course. My suit?"

"It's in the weapons room. Miss von Bardas will lead you there." As this was said, a young woman with long, blue hair wrapped in a ponytail stepped forward until she was right in front of the professor.

"Follow me, Mr. Richards."

"Gotcha toots."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

It was dark, night covered the city. A tall man walked down a long alleyway, briefcase in hand. He was barley noticing his surroundings, his mind occupied on other, more pressing matters.

Namor had no idea how he was going to get back in routine. The surgery had cost him weeks off work, but it was worth it. His old lungs were starting to collapse on themselves, leaving the raven-haired man with very few options. Luckily, he heard about the Doom Company and how they did quick organ transplant for a cheap price.

However, that wasn't on his mind at the moment. Namor was currently thinking about how he could regain all of those lost weeks in recovery until he heard footsteps. They were faint at first, but quickly grew louder.

"Who's there?" Namor shouted, trying to hide his rising panic. When nothing replied, the black-haired man continued walking until he saw a black blur run across the brick walls of the buildings in the distance and then retreat into the dark alley. Namor dismissed it as a trick of the mind and continued walking.

He didn't even see the black human-like figure approaching him, knife in hand.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Reed quickly took off his helmet and tossed it aside, he preferred doing this part without the annoying thing over his head.

Next to his boot-covered feet lay the body of Namor Submariner. The corpse's neck and shoulders were quickly covered in crimson liquid, sapphire orbs wide with fear and mouth set in a screaming expression.

Reed glanced over his victim with a wide grin on his face; he was tingling with excitement as to what he was going to do next. The brown and white haired man grabbed the scalpel on his suit's belt. He then ripped off the jacket and shirt that the corpse was wearing and proceeded in cutting the abdominal area. Blood oozed out of the long cut as Reed retrieved the scissors from his belt and started making the cut wider, until the professor could see the contents inside.

There they were. The parts that allowed the body to function, heart, liver, pancreas, they were all there. Reed shivered with delight as he stared intently over each organ, reciting their function in his twisted mind. Oh how he wished he could take every single one of them back home with him, but the boss only wanted the lungs.

Reed took the scalpel and scissors and started working his way around the fleshly mess until he reached his destination. With little effort, the professor successfully removed the lungs from his victim and placed them in a plastic container.

"Hm," Reed scoffed, "they get easier and easier." With that, he placed his helmet back on and ran off into the night, leaving his bloody victim for whichever unfortunate soul found him.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Reed woke with a start. He carefully looked at his surroundings and concluded that he was back in his apartment.

"_Did Victor get the lungs?"_

"_Relax! He got them safe and sound."_

"_How did it go?"_

"_Great! You killed him with no trouble,"_

"_Correction:__** You**__ killed him with no trouble."_

"_Same diff. The point is, the guy's dead, Boss got his lungs, and you're one step closer from paying off your debt. So, not that bad if you ask me."_

"_I didn't ask you though."_

"_Nag nag nag, that's all you ever do Reedy. You really need to get a hobby."_

"_How about you-"_

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" that was the noise emitting from the alarm clock, which caused the professor to stop mid-thought. With a look of depression, Reed got out of bed and started getting dressed for the day.

"It all begins again. Oh joy." Reed thought aloud, sarcasm strong in the last sentence.

"_Have fun Reedy, see ya tonight!" _the inner voice exclaimed with a crazy laugh. Reed got his briefcase and exited out the door, beginning another day.

* * *

I don't know why, but it was really fun writing crazy Reed ^-^!

EDIT: I can't believe I forgot to put this here ^^'.

*= September 2, 2006, AKA the date Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes first aired. My little tribute to the show ^-^!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chappie. And please R&R!

See ya~!


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, I've actually been writing more ^-^!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Warning: This fic contains gorey moments and some disturbing scenes. If you don't like either of those, I highly suggest you press the back button. However, If you enjoy gore or can tollerate it, then by all means, read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own FF:WGH, or the song "Night Surgeon" which is what this fic is based on.

* * *

"_What happened the other night?" _Reed asked the voice while looking at his newspaper, a cup of coffee occupying his other hand.

"_Huh, whatdaya mean?" _the voice replied, confusion clear in its words.

"_Well, it says here that the body of a young woman was found in an alley yesterday morning. It says that she was cut up and her liver was missing."_

"_So, how do you know that I was involved? For all you know, it could be something completely unrelated."_

"_I heard Victor giving you that assignment the night before."_

"_I always thought you didn't like hearing who the Boss wanted you to kill."_

"_For starters, it's who the boss wanted __**you**__ to kill, not me. Secondly, I pay attention, I might not act like it, but I pay attention."_

"_Aww," _the voice mockingly pouted, _"I didn't know you cared Reedy."_

"_I don't. And please stop calling me that."_

"_So, why does that girl concern you?" _The voice asked, completely ignoring the professor's comment.

"_Well, by looking at the picture here in the paper, I can tell that there wasn't a lot of excess blood. You practically paint the walls nearby with the victim's blood, so this was a bit of a shocker, you being clean and whatnot."_

"_Oh, I was feeling lazy that time, so I just killed her and got the liver, nothing fancy."_ Reed cringed, knowing all too well what happened when the voice got "fancy".

The brown and white haired man finished the last of his caffeinated drink and threw the white foam cup into the wastebasket nearby. He then folded the paper and placed it in his desk, hoping to continue reading it during his planning.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Reed's day was staring off great despite his earlier conversation with the voice. His students seemed to be attentive and quiet; even his wildest students were acting tame today. The professor was praying that today would be a normal routine, no assignments, no Victor, and, most importantly, no annoying voice. However, something unusual did happen during 4th period.

Reed was giving his lecture to the students, who were now learning about the resemblance between the organ structure of frogs and humans, when a tall man with short, slightly shaggy black hair wearing a business suit entered the open door of the classroom.

"Mr. Richards, could I see you for a moment?" the man asked, his tone stern, yet clam. Reed turned from the blackboard to see the man asking for him, instantly recognizing him as the school's principal, Tony Stark.

"Certainly Mr. Stark," the brown and white haired man replied and then turned to his students, "Read chapter five while I'm gone." The professor instructed and then excited the room to join the principal.

"Mr. Richards, I'd like to introduce you to our newest student," Tony started off, motioning to a boy that was shorter than Reed. His hair was moon pale and spiked towards the front and his eyes were ocean colored, "This is Jonathan Storm. He'll be in your Homeroom and have you 4th for Biology." The principal then turned to the teen, "Mr. Storm, meet your Homeroom teacher, Professor Reed Richards."

"Hey." Jonathan said in a hesitant, "I really don't want to be here" tone. He outstretched his hand in greeting, but never took his eyes off the wall next to them.

"Hello there Jonathan, It'll be a pleasure having you in class." Reed replied, grabbing the teen's hand with his own.

"Well, now that you two are acquainted, I'll be on my way." Tony stated, trailing back to his office.

"Well, since its 4th period now, let's gets to class." Reed exclaimed happily. He opened the door back into his classroom and re-acquired the attention of his students, who were doing everything **except** reading the assigned chapter.

"Alright students, I'd like you to meet our newest addition, Jonath-"

"Johnny." Reed turned to face the teen that interrupted him, and then slightly smiled.

"Excuse me, **Johnny** Storm, I expect you to treat him with the same respect you give each other," just then, a muscular blonde started opening his mouth, "also, the first person to cuss him out or throws something at him receives detention for the rest of the year." Reed warned, darkly glaring at the blonde in question, who quickly shut his mouth like a pad lock.

The professor's expression quickly changed to a happy one. "Alright then, let's get back to the lesson. Johnny, you can pick up a textbook from me after school, kay?"

"Sounds good." Johnny lazily replied, a small smirk starting to form on his lips.

"Excellent, now where were we…"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Reed was quickly placing un-graded papers in his briefcase, trying to have everything finished before Johnny arrived to gather his materials.

"_I wonder what happened to that boy?" _the voice questioned, instantly grabbing the professor's attention.

"_One, who are you talking about? Two, __**what **__are you talking about?"_

"_That new boy. Johnny, right? He must've been hurt pretty badly to get that huge scar on his chest."_

"_What scar?"_

"_Don't play dumb with me Reedy, you had to have seen it, or else I couldn't have. Remember?" _Reed knew exactly what the voice was talking about. Whatever he saw, the voice saw and vice versa. They had the choice to not pay attention, but they were opened to see if they wanted to.

"_Yeah, I remember, and I saw it too. It was hardly noticeable, but it was sticking out above his shirt collar. It looked kinda like a surgery scar." _Reed replied while retrieving the paper from his desk. He had finished everything early and thought that he had a few minutes to leisurely read before Johnny arrived.

"_Yeah, it did. I wonder what was wrong with him. Failed kidney? Collapsing lungs? Oh, or maybe his intestines imploded, that would have been awesome to see."_

"_You sick, twisted thing."_

"_Flattery will get you nowhere Reedy!" _The voice countered in a sing-song manner.

"_Shut up!"_

"Those cases seem interesting, don't they?" the professor was stopped in his conversation with the voice by, what he thought was, an angelic sound. Reed lowered the paper and turned to face a young woman that looked to be in her early twenties. Her eyes looked like oceanic gems and her hair seemed to be made out of gold, both in color and in appearance. Her thick lips were stretched in a smile, showing off her pearly white teeth.

In short, Reed thought he was looking at an angel.

The voice must have had similar thoughts, for he let out a loud wolf whistle. _"Man, she looks fine." _The voice added with excitement clear in its words. Reed ignored it and just kept staring at his visitor, awestricken by her to the point that he couldn't even speak.

"Um, hello. Anybody home?" The visitor asked, waving a delicate hand in front of the professor's face. He quickly returned to reality and tried to re-learn how to talk, all while hoping that this beauty before him wouldn't notice the rising heat in his cheeks.

"Um…um…hi." Reed barely squeaked out, causing a cackle from the voice.

"_Real smooth Reedy, you're such a lady killer." _The voice mocked between laughs.

"Sorry, was I interrupting anything?" the woman asked, completely oblivious to the laugh fest that dwelled in the brown and white haired man's mind.

"Oh, no," Reed quickly answered, this time with more volume, "I was just killing some time before a student gets here to pick up his materials. I see that these murder cases interest you." The professor added, noticing the keen interest in the woman's eyes as she looked at the front page.

"Yeah, the person who did this must really have some psychological problems." This caught Reed by surprise; even the police hadn't determined that these killings were the work of one man.

"What makes you think these were done by a single individual? They could be completely unrelated to each other."

"Well, it's kinda obvious; all the victims had their throats slit, their abdominal area slashed, and an organ stolen, it's not that hard to connect the dots," Wow, brains and beauty, she really did have the complete package, "However, it makes you wonder what the killer's going through. Did their loved ones die in a similar way? Or was it something else?"

"Maybe," Reed started, trying to compose himself mentally, "the killer doesn't have much of a choice in it. It's entirely possible that the killer has, if you will, invisible chains, forever bounding him to this insanity." He finished, knowing all too well how that part of life worked. The woman stared at him, awe in her eyes.

"_You make it sound like it's a bad thing Reedy!"_

"_Shut up!" _

"You really need to meet my Psychology professor; you and he would click in an instant," the golden haired woman laughed, "by the way, my name's Susan, I don't think I caught your name."

"Um…It's Reed, Reed Richards." The professor replied, a hint of pink crossing his cheeks.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Mr. Richards," Susan replied, "I'm sorry to bother you here in your office, but I was looking for my brother. He called me saying that he was picking up some stuff from his teacher, so I told him that I'd meet him here. I've looked everywhere, but I still can't-"

"Professor Reed!" boomed a loud voice from the hallway, which was followed by equally loud footsteps. The two stared at the door until a familiar spike of milk-blonde hair popped into the doorway.

"Sorry professor, I've been…Sue? When did you get here?"

"Johnny! I told you to meet me at the front of the school, and you weren't there, so I roamed around until I found this nice gentleman. Oh, Reed, this is my younger brother Johnny."

* * *

Sorry for a slow chapter, but this was to introduce the other main characters.

Also, sorry if I made Johnny a little OOC, but it will be explained in later chapters.

Finally, Read and Review ^-^!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there again! So, I just watched Repo! The Genetic Opera yesterday, hoping it would give me ideas. IT. WAS. EPIC! It was such an awesome movie and it gave me a ton of ideas for this fic, which you shall see soon.

Hope you all enjoy the third chappie of Night Surgeon

Warning: This fic contains gorey moments and some disturbing scenes. If you don't like either of those, I highly suggest you press the back button. However, If you enjoy gore or can tollerate it, then by all means, read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own FF:WGH, or the song "Night Surgeon" which is what this fic is based on.

* * *

Reed stared blankly into the sapphire pendant that was dangling in his hand. The only noises he could hear were the blood-curdling screams of the victim and the deranged laugh of his other side. The professor stayed curled up in the small corner of his mind that his insanity never entered, attempting to tune out the chaotic noises outside.

The brown and white haired man stole a small glance at the victim. Her face was twisted in an expression of horror. She was pleading for her life, swearing that she would pay her debts if she just had some more time.

"_Those pleas will never be heard lady. You're dealing with a maniac," _Reed thought to himself, _"Why dad? Why put me and mom through all this?"_

The professor decided to let his mind drift to a more pleasant thought, like the golden haired beauty he'd met only two months prior. At first, he thought (with much depression) that Susan picking up her brother was a one-time thing. However, Reed started seeing her more often than he expected. Susan regularly entered his office after their first encounter and started discussing various subjects with him until Johnny finally showed himself.

With these discussions, the professor learned that the blonde was a recent college graduate who majored in Psychology, which explained why the mentality of the killer in the paper appealed to her. He also discovered that she was the sole caregiver of her brother, as both of their parents died when they were young. Reed could easily see the distress in her eyes when she talked about them, so he never made the subject resurface.

The brown and white haired man continued to daydream about his archangel, when he felt a sharp pain envelop his body and blacked out.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Reed woke in a cold sweat, panting with fright. He deduced that he was in his own bed from the sheets and the air of familiarity.

"_You must've been in a hurry; I didn't even see much bloodshed."_

"_Huh? Whatdaya talkin about? I took my sweet time making her look real nice for the poor suckers that find her and it took me about three hours to do it!"_

"_Three hours!" _The professor asked, clearly stumped. Usually, he'd be counting down the minutes before the psychopath was finished, but this time, he'd missed almost all of it._ "It felt like less than one before you made me unconscious!"_

"_Wow! Maybe it was from thinking about that blonde chick Reedy, cuz she was on your mind the entire time."_ The voice replied, which caused Reed to think. This had been the first time he had completely thought of Susan during his assignments. Sure, she had popped into his head a few times, but he had never really focused his entire mind on her.

In that moment, Reed realized something.

His angel was also his anesthetic.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Reed erased the remainder of the day's lesson on the board, occasionally coughing at the white dust entering his lungs. The professor took a step back to admire his handiwork, when a hand suddenly tapped his shoulder. Reed jumped to face the intruder, only to discover that it was Susan, who was failing to stifle her laughter.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The blonde said when she composed herself.

"You…you didn't scare me; you simply caught me off guard." The professor weakly replied, his cheeks getting hotter by the nanosecond.

"_Wow Reedy, you're so brave,"_ the voice sarcastically scoffed, _"Remind me again why I hang out with you."_

"_First off, were the same person you idiot!" _the professor shouted in his head,_ "Second, thrust me, if I had the choice, you wouldn't even be here."_

"_Come on Reedy, you know ya love me."_

"_Yeah, I love you like I love a root canal."_

"_You're so cruel Reedy!" _The voice fake cried.

"_What can I say? You're rubbing off on me."_

"Earth to Reed, come in Reed," Susan exclaimed. The man in question shook his head to straighten his thoughts, not wanting to treat this beauty the way he did the voice.

"Yes…um, Susan?"

"Yeah Reed?"

This was it, the moment he had been practicing for two weeks in front of his bathroom mirror for. The next few words the professor spoke would either make him the happiest man in the world, or utterly crush him. However, he thought he might not live to see either, since his heart was beating so fast, the brown and white haired man felt like it would explode out of his chest.

"_Now that would be a sight to see." _The voice stated, snickering as it did so.

"_Not now!" _

"Willyougotodinnerwithme?" Reed practically screamed. He quickly covered his mouth, his face becoming beet red, all while the voice was cracking up inside his head. Susan, however, must have heard the gibberish the professor shouted, for she replied:

"Sure!"

"I understand if you don't-wait, what?"

"I said that sounds great. When and where do you want to meet?" The brown and white haired man had to fight the powerful urge to let his jaw drop with disbelief. However, he quickly dismissed that thought from his mind.

"I have a friend who works as a cook at a restaurant with his wife, _"Amore", _and he was able to get me a reservation. Have you heard of it?"

"Oh yeah, I've been dying to go to that place. They're supposed to have the best Italian food in town!"

"Well, how about we meet there, on Friday, at 7:00?"

"Great," Sue exclaimed. She walked over to the professor and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "see ya Friday night." She added as she trailed out of the room to find Johnny. Reed placed his hand on the cheek she had just kissed, his face quickly becoming the deepest shade of red it had ever been.

"_You're so easily embarrassed Reedy, its adorable watching you squirm."_

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Reed stood in the front parking lot of _"Amore"_, checking his watch periodically while straightening out the invisible flaws on the black tux he had chosen to wear this evening.

"_Maybe she stood ya up Reedy!" _the voice half-cackled.

"_Maybe you need to shut up!"_

"Reed!" a voice shouted. The professor turned to see his date for the night. Susan was wearing a satin red dress that ended right at her knees. Her hair was tied neatly in a bouncy ponytail and red pumps covered her feet.

"You…you look beautiful." The professor whispered. The blonde must have heard him, for her cheeks were turning a shade of pink. "Shall we go in?" The brown and white haired man asked, holding out his arm.

"Lead the way, my good man." The blonde replied, intertwining her arm with his.

* * *

Yeah, I know this chapter is short, but I shall make it up in future chapters.

So, go on, press that pretty green (or purple) review button, you know you want to ^-^.

R&R! See ya~!


	4. Chapter 4

Woo hoo! Another chapter! I hope you all enjoy it.

A/N: This is an AU fic, so Alicia isn't blind in this world. Just letting you know!

Warning: This fic contains gorey moments and some disturbing scenes. If you don't like either of those, I highly suggest you press the back button. However, If you enjoy gore or can tollerate it, then by all means, read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own FF:WGH, or the song "Night Surgeon" which is what this fic is based on.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Reed, so good to see you!" exclaimed an African American woman. She was wearing what seemed to be a waitress uniform and her magenta colored hair was styled in dreadlocks.

"Alicia, it's been awhile," Reed replied, grabbing the waitress in a bear hug, "This is my date, Susan Storm." He continued after letting her go. The pinkette gazed over to the blonde in question and gave her a quick look-over. When she was finished, she showed a smirk.

"I approve! Nice job Reed!" Alicia stated while giving her friend, who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, a thumbs-up. She then led them to a booth in the back of the restaurant and handed them two menus. "My husband will be with you shortly."

"Hold on, you're not waiting on us?" The blonde asked confused.

"Nope! Ben begged me to let him pull double duty for you guys, chef and waiter. That shows you how excited he is to see ya."

"Yeah, Ben's not one to do more than he has to." Reed said with a bit of laughter while Alicia trailed through the kitchen doors. The couple could hear the pinkette talking to someone with a gruff yet nice voice. A moment later, a large man wearing the masculine version of Alicia's uniform approached their table. He had carrot colored hair and baby blue eyes.

"Egghead!" The man shouted in a familiar voice as he pulled the professor in a death grip of a hug. The brown and white haired man smiled while slightly wincing in pain. Susan looked at the sight bewildered until the orange haired man let go of Reed and turned to her. "And you must be the lovely Susan." He finished, taking her hand in his.

"Yes, and you must be Ben," Susan guessed, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"No my dear, the pleasure is all mine." Ben corrected her while lightly kissing the top of her hand, which gave her a quick glance at the gold band on his ring finger. "Now then, what shall the lucky couple have this evening?" He asked, getting out a pad and pen

"I'll just have the usual Ben." Reed stated, having not even touched his menu, unlike Sue, who was eyeing every item on the piece of plastic. She continued looking for another moment, then closed the menu with a content look on her face.

"I'll have the Baked Ziti."

"What kind of cheese?"

"Ricotta, mozzarella, and parmesan please."

"Excellent choice! It'll be ready in no time." Ben said as he trailed back into the kitchen.

"He seems really nice." The blonde thought aloud while staring at the door.

"That's Ben for ya. He looks like, and probably could, beat up anyone he wanted to, but he's really a giant teddy bear."

"Well, he reminds me of you, cute and nice." At this, the professor couldn't stop the rising heat in his cheeks. If she picked up on it, he couldn't tell, but right at the time he was getting beet red, Susan said, "I'll be right back." She got up from her seat and headed in the direction of the restroom. Reed sighed with relief as he felt his cheeks starting to cool off.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Susan entered the restroom and dashed to the nearest stall. She fished for her cell phone in the purse she had brought with her. Once she retrieved it, she quickly dialed a number. She could hear the ring three times before a voice answered.

"_**Hello."**_

"Johnny! How are you feeling?"

"_**Well, other than the extra puking I've been doing since I found out you were dating my teacher, I'm great!"**_

"Did you take you medicine?"

"_**Yes, took it a little while ago."**_

"How's your blood pressure?"

"_**It's normal."**_

"What about-"

"_**Sis! I want you to do me a favor."**_

"What's that?"

"_**I want you to pretend, even if it's just for a few hours, that I'm not sick. I want you to have fun and enjoy your date, even if it's with my teacher, bleh." **_The milky blonde teen stated while making a fake vomiting sound at the end, which caused his sister to lightly giggle.

"Alright, I will. But, if something happens, even if it's a really small thing, call me immediately. I'll be home in a little while, kay?"

"_**Gotcha sis! Have fun, love ya!"**_

"Love you too Johnny." Sue whispered as she hung up the cell. She sighed as she got out of the stall and rejoined her date.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Susan and Reed silently walked on the trail that led to Sue's house. Ben had cooked up an excellent dinner and they had a lot of interesting conversations, both with each other and the married couple. When it was over, the blonde was starting on her way home when the professor told her that he wouldn't feel right if she let her walk by herself at night, so she agreed to let him escort her home.

The cold autumn air played with the scattered leaves as the blonde stated shivering from it. Not a second later did she feel something enveloping her shoulders, starting to warm her. She looked up to see Reed draping his tux jacket over her, slightly hugging her as he did. The blonde hugged herself, tightening the grip of the coat. It wasn't a few minutes after that when they arrived at Susan's home. The brown and white haired stopped right on the sidewalk as the blonde turned to him.

"I had a wonderful time tonight."

"Me too, I can't remember the last time I had that much fun." Reed replied, slightly leaning over her.

"I guess I'd better go in." The blonde whispered, leaning towards him. Their lips were inches apart.

"I guess you'd better, don't want you to catch a cold." The professor whispered back, slowly closing the distance between them. Their lips meet for only a few seconds, but it felt like hours to the couple. The moment lasted until Susan pulled away.

"See ya tomorrow." She stuttered, her face turning a deep shade of red.

"Yeah, see ya." The professor replied, his face getting equally red. The blonde rushed to the door and opened it, revealing the light from a room. She turned her head to look at the brown and white haired man; she then gave him a quick wink and entered the house. Reed stood outside the residence until he felt his cell phone vibrating. He got it from his pants pocket and placed the receiver on his ear.

"Yes?"

"_**The boss wantsya. NOW!"**_

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit." The brown and white haired man said while hanging up.

"_Who do you think he wants us to kill?" _The voice asked.

"_Ya know what? I'm not going to even let you or Victor ruin my mood."_

"_What? But that's half the fun of the assignments, your misery!"_

"_Too bad, I've had too good of a night to let either of you ruin it."_

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Susan walked into her dwelling, noticing her brother lying on the couch, deep in sleep. She smiled as she gently shook the teen's shoulder.

"Johnny, Johnny, wake up. I'm home."

"Huh-Wha-I wasn't sleeping!" Johnny shouted, half dazed from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes to get a better look at his sister. When he was finished, he grinned mischievously.

"Well, it looks like you two had a nice night."

"Yeah, Reed's really sweet."

"Must be, you're redder than a beet and his jacket's on you." Sue gasped with embarrassment as she realized that he was right, she was still holding on to the professor's coat.

"Crap! Well, I'll give it back to him tomorrow, time for bed, it's a school night."

"But I just got up!"

"Bed. Now."

"Alright, alright. Night sis." Johnny stated as he headed upstairs.

"Night bro."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Reed was walking towards Victor's office with a slight smirk on his face. He arrived to the office and approached the front of the desk.

"Well, you're uncharacteristically cherry this evening." Victor noted, raising an eyebrow.

"What can I say; I've had a good day."

"Well, good mood aside, I have your latest assignment."

"Go on, let's get this over with. Who's the target?"

"Jonathan Spencer Storm."

* * *

Dundundunnnn! A cliffhanger? I'm so evil bwhaaa.

But hey, you get ReedXSue fluff, a kiss, so not all that bad!

Alright, I got to write Alicia, even if it was only for a few seconds, still got to write her ^0^!

See ya next time~!


	5. Chapter 5

Forgive me for the late update, but I hope to make it up with this new chapter!

Dedication: This chappie is special because I'm dedicating it to my friends redcloudedleopard and white-lily15. These two are awesome writers, reviews, and, most importantly, awesome friends. Rock on Girls! Woot Woot!

This is also a small tribute to one of my fave bands, Skillet!

Warning: This fic contains gorey moments and some disturbing scenes. If you don't like either of those, I highly suggest you press the back button. However, If you enjoy gore or can tollerate it, then by all means, read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own FF:WGH, or the song "Night Surgeon" which is what this fic is based on.

* * *

"Wh-what?"

"Jonathan Spencer Storm. It seems he purchased a heart from us a little while ago and his payment is past due."

"_So that's what the scar was!" _Reed shouted in his head, panic rising in his body.

"_Mystery solved." _The voice exclaimed happily.

"_Not now!"_

"Is there a problem Reed?" Victor asked, lacking concern.

"_Nope, just that he kissed the target's sister." _The voice stated in a sing-song tone.

"_Is this really the time?"_

"_Yes, yes it is. I couldn't care less as to what happens to those two, other than that it's clearly making you miserable."_

"_You sick thing."_

"_What did I say about flattery Reedy?"_

"Reed, is there a problem?" the black market overlord asked again, impatience clear in his voice.

"N-no. It's just that the target is located near my residence."

"Ah, I see. Well then, since that's the case, you have an extra week to plan the repossession. I expect a heart by then Reed, understand?"

"Ri-right Victor." The professor shakily replied. He turned towards the door and made his way back home.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Reed stared blankly at the chalkboard before 4th period, his mind being anywhere except today's lesson.

"_So, when do we kill the brat? More importantly, __**how **__do we kill him?" _The voice's questions went unanswered as the brown and white haired man continued staring into space.

"_Wow, you're really depressed by this," _The voice stated deadpan;_ "This has to be the best assignment ever!" _it added with much more excitement. However, Reed was deaf to it, his eyes glazed and dull with disinterest.

"Professor Reed!" shouted a light, concerned voice. The professor's eyes started to lighten as he looked to see the speaker, a girl with ebony colored hair and olive green eyes.

"Miss Vivian, good morning." He greeted her.

"Good morning Professor!" She greeted back, her tone lightening, "Are you okay today? You seem a little…distracted this morning."

"_You bet he is toots!" _The voice replied with a cackle.

"_Shut up!"_

"_Oh, __**now**__ you're talking to me!"_

"I'm sorry about that; I didn't get much sleep last night." This was true, the incident from the other day had caused Reed to toss and turn in his bed for several nights.

"Oh, okay then, I pray you get some more rest tonight."

"Thank you." Just then, two more girls walked into the classroom, one had brownish-black hair and hazel colored eyes with black glasses and a tired expression, and the other had dark brown hair and sea foam green eyes with a similar expression as her friend. Vivian turned to the girls and smiled.

"Good morning!"

"Morning!" both girls lazily replied at the same time. The brown-black haired one turned to the board and noticed it blank. This caused her to grin ear to ear.

"Victory! The board's blank, no work today!" she exclaimed as she raised her arms in victory.

"Don't bet on it Miss Amy. I haven't put the lesson up yet, but trust me, you'll be busy today." the professor half-laughed, while patting the girl, Amy, on the head. She lowered her arms and sighed with defeat.

"Aww, you always give us work Professor Reed!"

"That's kinda why you're at school Miss Amy, to work."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Exams are almost here Amy, how can you expect a good grade if you don't work." Her friend asked while crossing her arms.

"But Lily," Amy whined, "Work is so much…work."

"I think that's the point Amy." Vivian stated while giggling at her friend's tantrum. The other girl, Lily, simply sighed.

"Well, don't come crying to me when you don't know any of the exams, because I'm sure to fail too."

"Lily, don't say such a thing!" Vivian shouted to her friend.

"Miss Lily, I wish you wouldn't fret, as long as you went over the material, you'll be fine."

"That's the problem Professor Reed, Biology isn't exactly my best subject."

"You'll do great Lily!" Amy stated, patting her friend on the shoulder.

"That's easy for you to say, you're good at Biology, I'm not."

"Yes you are, and you'll ace that test!"

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"Won't."

"Will."

"Won't"

"Will."

"Am I interrupting something?" The three girls and the professor, who was secretly amused by the quarrel, turned to see a familiar milky blonde teen leaning against the door way. Reed caught Vivian's cheeks turning a slight shade of pink in the corner of his eye, and smirked to himself.

"_Ah, young love." _Reed thought to himself, "Mr. Storm, so nice of you to join us."

"Thanks." Johnny replied with a cheeky grin, "Vi, Amy, Lily, Morning!"

"Mo-morning!"

"Yo."

"Hey." With that, the teen trailed towards his seat. The girls slightly huddled together and started whispering, but the professor could still hear them.

"So, when are you going to ask him Vi?"

"We-well, I was thinking after this period, since we'll have lunch and all."

"Alright! Operation "Get the Hot New Guy" is under way."

"Since when did you name the plan Amy?"

"Just a few seconds ago." The girl in question replied sheepishly. Reed raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"_What do you think they'll ask the brat?"_

"_What makes you think its Johnny?"_

"_They started talking about it after he popped in. Plus, that lazy girl said "Hot Guy", and he's the only guy in here."_

"_Well, I guess I'll find out after 4__th__."_ Just then, the bell rang, causing a sea of students to flood the classroom.

"Awww." Amy groaned.

"Come on, let's get to work." Lily stated, pulling on the hood of her friend's neon green jacket with Vivian behind them giggling. The students trailed to their seats and awaited the lesson.

"All right, today's lesson shall be…"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Remember, exams are coming up soon. So I suggest you study hard if you want a good grade." Reed finished just as the bell rang. All except for four students and the professor raced out of the room to the cafeteria. Johnny was still at his desk, putting up some books. Vivian was standing over his desk, heat forming in her cheeks. She looked back to her friends, Lily was giving her the shooing motion to continue and Amy was giving her thumbs up and a toothy grin for support. Vivian took a deep breath, tucked a lock of her raven colored hair behind her ear, and started talking.

"Jo-Johnny?"

"Yeah Vi?"

"You know that exams are coming up, right?"

"Yeah, and?" the teen asked, clearly confused.

"We-well, the three of us," She stated pointing to her friends, "Were planning on going to Amy's house to study, and we were wondering if you wanted to join us?" Johnny smiled as the words left her mouth.

"That sounds awesome!"

"Great," The girl replied, the heat starting to disappear, "We'll be meeting on Friday at 5:30. See ya then!" Vivian added as she left for the cafeteria with her friends

"See ya!" Johnny shouted after her while leaving himself. Reed stood there paralyzed, shocked at the evil twist in fate.

"_I guess problem solved!" _The voice exclaimed.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Susan rushed to Reed's office, clutching a dry cleaners bag holding his jacket. She was still smiling over the other night and couldn't wait to talk to him about it.

She was in the hallway his room was located in and started slowing her pace to a fast walk. When she got to the door, she noticed it was closed and there was a note attached to the door:

_My Dearest Susan,_

_I'm terribly sorry for not meeting up with you, but with exams coming up and all; I had to go home earlier today in order to get my tests ready. I hope you understand._

_Love,_

_Reed_

Susan gripped the letter. She was disappointed that he wasn't there, but the note made for a close second. She slightly blushed at him calling her "My Dearest Susan", which made her feel so joyful. She decided that the coat could wait and started looking for her brother.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Reed drove all the way up the cliff that looked over the town, his anger and anxiety rising rapidly and he was holding the steering wheel tighter than usual.

"_What's wrong Reedy? Getting emotional?" _the voice asked while cackling. The professor attempted to drown out the voice by turning on the radio. Out of the speakers rang a deep voice that sang with a hard, rhythmic beat.

_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

"_You have no idea how accurate that is." _Reed thought to himself, hands squeezing the wheel.

"_Hey, you think I'm ugly?"_

"_Yes, very."_

"_So cruel Reedy."_

_It's scratching on the walls, (in the closet, in the halls)  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, (in my body, in my head)  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

Reed did have someone who could end his insanity, his angel.

But, he was about to hurt her in the worst way possible.

"_Why?" _The professor asked himself, gripping even tighter on the steering wheel, _"Why, when something good happens to me, something ruins it?" _of course, that "something" was a combination of things, Victor, the voice, and, most of all, his father. Reed's grip on the wheel had gotten so tight that his knuckles were showing tiny red dots and the rubber was starting to rip.

The song had ended by the time the brown and white haired man had arrived at the top. He got out of his vehicle and looked towards the town feeling the anger, the insanity, the evil, taking control of what little sanity he had left.

He let out a loud, powerful scream.

A scream that held the hatred for the causes of his misery.

A scream that he had had bottled up for sixteen years.

Once he was done, he was panting, eyes bulging with hate, and sweat was dripping from his forehead.

"_Geez Reedy, whatya trying to do, wake the dead?"_

"_Let's go."_

"_Huh, go where?"_

"_We have a heart that needs repossessing, and you need to get ready."_

"_Alright, Reedy! You're finally growing up." _The voice exclaimed, clearly excited about the chaos that was to come.

* * *

As part of the dedication, my friends and I have small camo appearances. Let me tell you which is which.

Vivian- redcloudedleopard

Amy- fantasticpanda101

Lily- white-lily15

Now press that pretty blue button please!

See ya next time~!


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah, I'm so sorry for the long wait, but here is the new chapter! This one centers a little more around Johnny and Sue, and I warn you, it is sad TT^TT.

Warning: This fic contains gorey moments and some disturbing scenes. If you don't like either of those, I highly suggest you press the back button. However, If you enjoy gore or can tollerate it, then by all means, read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own FF:WGH, or the song "Night Surgeon" which is what this fic is based on.

* * *

The dark green bushes shrouded a black figure. His body was crouched down, similar to a tiger waiting for its prey. Both of his hands were on the ground, his faithful knife enclosed in one. On his helmet-covered face stood a crazy, twisted grin, showing the excitement of what was to come.

"_The brat dies tonight!" _The figure thought to himself, his warped grin becoming even wider. He could picture it now, his victim's moon colored hair being dyed red with his own blood. The thought sent a shiver of excitement down his body.

The figure heard a loud thump which quickly took him out of his insane daydream. He saw his victim walking down the heavily forested path after closing the door of his friend's house. His victim had a look of content and happiness.

"_Enjoy it while you can, brat."_ The figure stated in his mind, mouthing the words as he thought them. Just then, a sound paraded its way through his eardrums.

_Thwump_

_Thwump_

_Thwu-thwu_

It was a beating sound, almost hypnotic, but it was off, if only by a nanosecond. The figure quickly erased the sound from his mind and slowly slithered to his target, expecting blood, flesh, and chill-inducing screams to greet him.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Susan crouched in the bushes, hoping that the dark leafy materials would hide her presence. The binoculars she had brought with her were glued to one object, her milky blonde brother. This was his first time going anywhere without her, and she just wanted to make sure he was okay. Some people called it stalking; Sue called it protecting her brother.

"_We wouldn't even be like this if it weren't for me." _The blonde thought to herself, replaying the day that started the madness in her head.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_It was a bright, sunny day. A young girl with short golden hair wrapped in two pigtails was gripping the hand of a boy much smaller than she was. He had light blonde, almost white, colored hair and his ocean blue eyes held a confused expression._

"_Where are we going Sissy?" The boy asked his sister._

"_To the park to play tag, silly." His sister replied, showing a gapped toothy grin. Once they arrived to their destination, the girl lightly tapped her brother's shoulder. "You're it, baby brother." She stated._

"_No fair…and I'm not a baby!" Her brother replied, sticking out his tongue for effect._

"_Why not, you act like one." The girl replied, lightly ruffling the boy's hair, then running off to the playground. The milky blonde boy got his sister's message and started chasing after her. Laughter could be heard from the siblings as they chased each other for hours. This lasted until they noticed the sun setting. Both siblings were panting, the boy a little harder than his sister, and sweat covered their bodies, as they ran all the way home. _

_Once they knocked on the door, their mother, a young looking woman that had a mixture of her children's hair color and the same eye color, opened and gave them a loving smile._

"_Welcome home, how was the park?" Their mother asked._

"_Great, Johnny and I played tag all day, didn't we?" The girl replied, looking at her brother, who was still panting pretty hard. He nodded in agreement as he lowered his head._

"_What's wrong sweetie?" his mother asked, clearly concerned._

"_Nothing mommy," The boy replied, "Just tired." He added, rubbing his eyes to show his point._

"_Let's get you in bed early tonight, kay?" But Johnny failed to answer, as his mouth was occupied by a long coughing fit. Once the fit was over, he raised his head, showing the crimson liquid that covered his lips. Panic was sketched in his face as he looked at his hands, which were covered with the same liquid._

"_Susan get your father, I'll call the hospital!" Their mother yelled panicked, rushing to the phone and dialing for someone to get her little boy._

"_Daddy!" cried Sue, confused as to what was happening to her baby brother._

_/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/ _

_At the hospital, Susan sat in the uncomfortable plastic chairs that occupied the waiting room. Her parents were talking to the doctor that had looked at her brother. Sue was a good distance away, but she heard bits and pieces of their conversation._

"_What's wrong with my son?" Her father asked, his voice a mixture of anger and concern._

"_Well Mr. Storm, after looking at Johnny, we've discovered that his heart is much weaker than the average six-year-old's. It wasn't a problem before, but he must've pushed his body too far. His heart was working double time to pump blood through his body, a task that's easy for a regular heart, but for Johnny's, it was almost like driving a car after it ran out of gas, impossible. He's going to be here for a while"_

_The doctor's speech engraved itself in Susan's mind as a waterfall of tears cascaded down her cheeks. 'Pushed his body too far?' The blonde remembered their game of tag; Johnny was acting tired after only a few minutes of running. Why didn't she notice that, she should have let them take a break, but no, they had to keep playing. She mentally kicked herself for not being a better sister, now Johnny was going to have to pay for her mistake!_

_/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/_

_When the doctor said Johnny was going to be there for a while, he meant it. It had been two months since Johnny's coughing fit. Susan was sitting by her brother's bedside, gently holding his hand. She looked at the red bag that was attached to Johnny, the only thing keeping him alive. Her gaze then shifted to his facial features. In such a short time, Johnny had become pale and he was rapidly losing weight. The blonde could no longer see the happy, healthy boy that was her brother. Instead he was replaced with the sickly figure lying on the hospital's snow white sheets. Her parents entered the room after talking with the nurse._

"_Sweetie, we're going to the store, you want anything?" Her mother asked in a soothing manner._

"_No thanks, I'm fine." She replied coldly. Her mother sighed and turned to join her husband._

"_We'll be back in a bit, Suzie!" Her father called out as they left._

_They never returned._

_/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/_

_Ten years had come and gone since both her brother's illness and her parents dying from a drunk driver. Susan, now twenty-one, was sitting next to her brother, now sixteen. His pale blonde hair was covering the top of his face and his eyes held an empty sadness. Johnny's condition had only worsened. His weight had gone down even more and he was now as white as the sheets he laid on. Johnny turned his head to look at his sister._

"_Sis," he started, he had stopped calling her "sissy" when he turned twelve, "I'm dying, ain't I?" he finished, which caused his sister to stand with shock._

"_Johnny, why are you saying such a thing?"_

"_Look at me Sue!" he demanded, grabbing the tube connecting him to his blood bag, "I'm a freak! Even the doctors said that their amazed that I lived this long. I'm dying soon, I can feel it!" Johnny shouted, tears exploding out of his eyes. Sue stared at her brother, shocked and angry at him for wanting to give up. Fearing what she might do, she excused herself from the room, saying she was getting a drink. _

_Once she reached the hallway, the bottled up tears flowed out. She sobbed for a few minutes until she heard footsteps. She looked to see a woman in a nurse's outfit with her bluish hair tied in a long ponytail._

"_Sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear. Your brother seems to be having organ trouble." the mystery woman asked in a foreign accent._

"_Yeah, his heart isn't working right."_

"_Why doesn't he have surgery?"_

"_I would love to, but we don't have enough to buy a heart, we're broke."_

"_Well, I have a solution for your problem." The woman stated as she handed Sue a business card. The blond looked at the card and read the company name out loud._

"_Doom Co.?" she asked, puzzled._

"_They have a wide selection of cheap, but fully functional, organs, including hearts."_

"_I-I don't know."_

"_You don't have to, if you wish for your brother to suffer more." The woman stated as she turned towards the room Johnny was in. Sue followed her gaze, seeing the sick, depressed figure that was her brother. She turned to face the woman, but she was gone. _

_/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/_

_Susan sat nervously in the waiting, tightly gripping her purse. Johnny had just entered in surgery a few hours ago and the waiting was killing her. She had gone with the woman's suggestion and now they were implanting the heart in Johnny._

"_Ms. Storm?" a voice asked causing the woman in question to snap out of her worried state and face the doctor._

"_How was it? Is Johnny okay?" Sue asked frantically, grabbing onto the doctor's coat._

"_Ms. Storm, the operation was a success! Johnny will be making a full recovery!" Sue eyes lit up and a large grin found its way on her lips. She jumped up into the air and gave the doctor a giant hug._

"_We'll need to keep him for a few more days, but just to make sure his new heart stays stable. Also, his blood still isn't quite at regular levels, so he'll need to take these pills in order to regulate it." The doctor said while handing Sue a bottle of red pills. "However, you may see him now if you wish." The blonde was quick to follow his request as she rushed to her brother's room. Once she got there, she saw a wonderful sight. Johnny was stuffing his face with the hospital's Salisbury steak, along with the additions that came with it._

_He was eating. Her brother was eating and keeping the food down, something he hadn't been able to do in years. Sue rushed to her brother's bedside and nearly suffocated him a hug._

"_Oh, hey sis." Johnny greeted her, although the food in his mouth made it a bit muffled. He swallowed his food and continued, "I don't get why people complain about hospital food, its pretty good!" Johnny stated while adding another mouthful into his mouth. Sue released her brother and smiled at him fondly._

_He was okay._

_He was okay._

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Sue kept those memories close, as a reminder of what she had done to her brother.

She was going to protect him.

At all costs

Which is why when a black figure approached Johnny from behind; Susan rushed to the scene without a second thought.

* * *

Dundundunnn! Cliffhanger! I'm so evil ^-^!

The blue button is speaking, it's saying "click me". Better do what it says :D!

See ya~


	7. Chapter 7

Ahhh! I'm super super late for this chapter! Please forgive me T-T! I hope the contents of this new chapter will balance out how late it is. Please enjoy!

Warning: This fic contains gorey moments and some disturbing scenes. If you don't like either of those, I highly suggest you press the back button. However, If you enjoy gore or can tollerate it, then by all means, read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own FF:WGH, or the song "Night Surgeon" which is what this fic is based on.

* * *

"_Why?" _was the single word that appeared in Reed's thoughts after he saw Susan, his beloved, rushing to her brother's aid, whilst his insanity was about to slice the younger sibling in half. This was companioned with an escalating panic. It was already bad enough that he was about to kill one of his students. Now, he was about to kill his angel as well.

"_Why? Why? Why?"_

"What do you want with us?" Susan asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice. Reed could feel his insanity grinning while he gave a response.

"The heart. I want it. NOW!" The professor notice that his insanity's tone had slightly changed. It still had a slightly slurred tone, but it sounded more like Reed himself than usual. The professor quickly guessed as to what the insanity was doing and started panicking.

"_What are you doing?" _Reed practically screamed. He felt his insanity slightly shake with laughter.

"What does it look like? I'm giving you as much torture as possible."

"Who are you torturing?" Susan asked again, oblivious to the conversation.

"I'm glad you asked! Since you're gonna die anyway, might as well see the face of your killer." His insanity answered as he placed his hands on the helmet, starting to release the clasps.

"_NO! Don't show them our face!"_

"Correction, _your_ face!" His other side cackled as he lifted his helmet from his face. Reed's love instantly showed a look of betrayal and anger. This caused the brown and white haired man's anger to rise as well.

"_No," _the professor thought, _"This madness ends now!"_

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"_Reed?" _Susan asked herself as she started in shock at the sight before her. Right in front of her was the professor, a man she had feelings for, trying to kill both her and her baby brother.

"_I-I thought I could trust you! I thought you were different! I-I-I __**loved **__you!"_

She was about to give those thoughts sound when a grunt caused her to shift her attention. The blonde gazed to see Reed in what appeared to be a struggle. His grin was still one that could shame the Cheshire Cat, but his eyes showed pain. The professor grabbed the sides of his head with his hands and gave off a scream, confirming Susan's guess.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Aw man, this can't be good." Antonio whispered to himself as he fished out his cell phone. After pressing a few buttons, the hairy man heard a ring four times before the voice of his boss appeared on the other line.

"_**What is it Antonio?"**_ Victor asked impatiently.

"Um boss…the Repo Man's gone AWAL! He's shown his face to the victim, and now he's just standing there screaming." A long pause was all Antonio got for a reply. He could hear a long sigh in the background, and then his boss spoke again.

"_**Alright then, I'm sending our guards to control the situation. Make sure the target doesn't get away! Understand?"**_

"Yeah boss, I gotcha." Antonio answered as he closed the phone. He lazily looked back at the sight before him. "I don't get paid enough for this."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"What are you doing you idiot?" Reed's insanity shouted at him.

"_Something I should have done a long time ago!"_ Reed snapped back as he mentally struggled for control of his body. The professor tried to get his body to take its hands and wrap them around his neck.

"Ya think I'm goin' down that easy?" His insanity asked, causing the body's hands to stop in mid-air. Reed fought back for control and could feel his body thrashing around from the fight in his mind.

The professor stole a small glance at Susan and her brother, expecting them to have looks of pure terror on their faces. He was surprised that instead, they were lying on the earthy floor unconscious. Reed was suspicious, but quickly shook it off as the both of them fainting from fear and shifted his attention back to his insanity.

Their deadly game of mental tug-of-war continued until the professor thought he heard something. He was silent for a moment, listening for the faint noise that caught his attention.

"_Are those…footsteps?" _Reed asked himself. However, his question wouldn't be answered as a jolt of pain streamed itself through his body. He saw what seemed to be several human figures surrounding him and the siblings before everything went black.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Reed woke with a start as a clanking sound filled his ears. He tried seeing where he was, but his eyesight was too blurry to make anything out. All he could see for a few minutes was a hodgepodge of colored blobs. Opening and closing his eyes helped the professor focus his vision. He could see steel bars and snow white walls.

He knew where he was.

And it only made things worse for him.

They were in Victor's jailhouse. Reed had only seen this place once before, during his first tour of the whole facility sixteen years ago. However, one time was enough to remember the suffering and screaming inmates, begging for their lives. The professor shivered from the fright of remembrance.

"Ah Reed, glad to see that you're awake." Reed knew that accent all too well. He shot his head upwards to face his boss, whose look showed both angry displeasure, and sadistic joy for his suffering.

"Whe-where are we?" a small, meek voice called. Both men turned to the other wall to see Susan, who was trying to prop herself up on the cold concrete floor. Victor's expression quickly changed to a welcoming one

"Ah, you're finally awake. I welcome you to my humble abode." The black market overlord stated in a sickly sweet tone. Reed rolled his eyes at Victor saying "humble abode".

"_There's nothing "humble" or "welcoming" about this place." _Reed thought to himself. Susan must have thought the same, for she grabbed onto the bars with a look of angry fright.

"_Why _are we here?" The blonde shouted. Reed assumed that she remembered what had happened prior to her waking up and was not in the best of moods.

"My dear," Victor started, walking over until his face was practically touching hers, "neither you nor you brother would be here if you had just paid your debts."

"What debts?" Susan asked, clearly confused.

"Didn't you read the contract you signed at the purchase? In the fine print, it states that you pay a certain amount monthly for six months." Victor explained. Reed looked down, knowing exactly what had happened. Susan had failed to read the fine print, thus not giving herself information on the small, but deadly detail. Reed had heard this story thousand of times, as he repossessed the organs of the unfortunate souls who probably would still be living had they of read the small lettering at the end of their contracts.

"Don't you give notices to people when their due dates come?" The blonde asked. Reed cringed, knowing exactly what the black market overlord was about to say.

"Also in the fine print, it states that all customers of Doom Co. are solely responsible for remembering and paying off any and all debts." Victor stated matter-of-factly. Susan stared in shock at the black market overlord. She then turned to look at her brother, who was still unconscious and lying on the stony floor. She then shot her head back up with a gaze of pure hate, and its recipient was the sole inmate across from her.

"You." She started off, shaking from anger and fright, "How could you do this to us? Why didn't you tell us about the debts? You work here, you could've let us known!" she shouted. Reed felt his heart being stabbed with a knife for every venom-covered word that left her mouth.

"I-I didn't know. I never know who buys what until Victor tells me what needs to be repossessed." The professor replied weakly. He could feel his insanity begging for a chance to talk. He figured that the twisted being making an appearance might give the blonde a clearer explanation. He relaxed himself for a moment, readying himself to take back control.

"And I kill'em and gut'em." His insanity stated proudly, causing Reed to wince with embarrassment. He quickly took domination of his body and looked back to Sue. She looked confused as to what had just happened.

"B-but, _why _do you work here in the first place?" Susan asked, her angry expression starting to fade. Victor gave a loud laugh, clearly showing how amused he was with the question.

"I see he hasn't told you about his achievement, Reed is my very first generational Repo Man." Victor stated after his laughing fit. Susan looked very confused and lost. The overlord must have picked up on it, for he continued, "You see I have a team of specialized assassins for my Repo Men. However, they can still get killed by their targets, even though it's very rare. It used to be such a time-wasting task trying to find replacements, so, I developed a new rule. If someone kills one of my Repo Men, they are forced to replace them. As you can probably guess, Reed killed one of my previous Repo Men."

"But…how would that make him a generational Repo Man?"

"Excellent question! The reason is because the Repo Man Reed killed was his own father."

* * *

I'm telling you, Lily is rubbing off of me. Now I have to end my chapters with a cliffhanger! Ah well, keeps people reading, so that's a good thing ^-^!

Anyway, the blue button wants you to press it again!

See ya~!


	8. Chapter 8

Greetings everyone! Here's the latest chappie. This one is slightly, well, disturbing. But it does answer a lot of questions, so I hope you enjoy!

Warning: This fic contains gorey moments and some disturbing scenes. If you don't like either of those, I highly suggest you press the back button. However, If you enjoy gore or can tollerate it, then by all means, read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own FF:WGH, or the song "Night Surgeon" which is what this fic is based on.

* * *

A young boy ran through the corridors of his house. His cocoa-colored hair bouncing along with the movements and his arms were stretched out, making it look like he was an airplane. The boy continued running until a pair of slender arms reached out and grabbed him by the waist. The arms belonged to a young looking woman with waist-length hair similar to the boy's in color. The boy wriggled out of the woman's grasp and continued running, this time having the woman chase him.

"I'm gonna get you Reed!" the woman said in a playful tone. She chased the boy, Reed, all the way into the living room, her sapphire pendant swaying every which way. The woman then gently tackled the brown haired boy into the floor and started tickling his ribs. Reed counterattacked by tickling her back. The two continued their lighthearted brawl for several minutes until both of them were lying on the floor, laughing and panting. Reed scooted to the woman's side and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Mama, where's Papa?" Reed asked his mother, whose glistening eyes stated to dull at the question.

"He's…at work. But he'll be back soon." She slowly replied, wrapping her arms around her son. The brown haired boy couldn't see the expression of sadness on his mother's face. Evelyn Richards didn't have the foggiest idea as to where her husband, Nathaniel, could be. Very recently, they've been having argument after argument, and it was usually over trivial things. However, she didn't want to worry her son, so she made sure he was always asleep during their quarrels and never mentioned them to him. Evelyn moved her son so she could see his face, chocolate orbs staring into honey colored ones. "Let's get ready for dinner!" The brown haired woman exclaimed happily. Her son started jumping up and down with glee as they both trailed into the kitchen.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"WHATDAYA MEAN I'M GONNA BE CUT OFF?" boomed the masculine voice of a man with sandy hair, which was starting to grey at the sides, inside the navy blue room. The recipient was the man sitting in a large chair in the middle of the room, Victor von Doom.

"That statement should be self-explanatory Nathaniel. You're about to lose your job here at Doom Co. You're last five assignments have been utter failures, with either the target escaping or the organ being destroyed in transportation. That plus all of the damaged equipment gives you a very pricy debt."

"Look, just give me a few more assignments; you can take the money from them away from my debt, can't you?" Nathaniel begged, his slate gray eyes showing panic.

"I'm afraid that won't be acceptable. I can't risk another having another failed assignment." Victor stated monotone. Nathaniel gave a thoughtful expression, as if contemplating a difficult decision, before giving off a long sigh.

"My wife." He whispered, slightly shaking.

"Excuse me?" Victor asked with a small hint of interest in his voice.

"What about all the organs in my wife's possession? Would that clear my debt?" The brown and white haired man asked. Victor nodded his head to his assistant, a short, ratty man with spiked blue-green hair and silver sunglasses shrouding his beady eyes. The man started pressing buttons on a device in his hand, which lasted for several minutes.

"Well Harvey?" Victor asked, getting impatient.

"Well, if he got every single organ in her body, and they were working properly, then his debt would be cleared and then some." The man, Harvey, replied in a hoarse, groggy voice. This news caused a smirk to form on both Victor's and Nathaniel's face.

"So, do we have a deal?" The Repo Man asked with his arm outstretched.

"I accept your terms." Victor replied, stretching his own arm in a handshake.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Reed lay in his bed, curled up in a tiny ball, happily dreaming away the night. His dreams were interrupted by a loud thud. Reed gently opened his eyes, which were still heavy with sleep. He gave a silent yawn as he rose into a sitting position on the side of his bed. He then placed his feet on the carpeted floor and trailed to where the noise was coming from.

"Nathaniel! Where have you been?" he recognized his mother's voice, which sounded like she was angry. Reed inched towards the door, giving him a clear view of both the back of his mother and his father's face, whose hands were behind his back.

"I was…um…at work." Evelyn's husband silently answered. His head was down; as if he was a child caught doing something he shouldn't. Nathaniel inched towards his wife, which gave Reed a small view of a small silver object in his father's hand. It glistened in the dim lighting from the lamp. The brown haired boy stared at the object with a confused expression.

"If I may ask, what exactly _**is**_ your work?" His mother asked with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. Her husband continued to inch towards her, his hands starting to loosen to his sides. Reed now had a very clear look at the object in his father's hand, and it gave him a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, something that he couldn't quite understand.

"You're about to find out!" Nathaniel shouted, slashing the knife in his possession. Evelyn's hands fell to her sides as her body fell to the floor. Reed, his mother's well-being being more important to him than his own, reveled himself and rushed to his mother's side. On her neck was a fine crimson colored line that seemed to expand with each passing second. Her eyes were a combination of pure fear and shock. Her mouth was barely opened in an "o" shape. Reed saw that his mother's beloved pendant was about to get covered in her blood, so he gently wrapped his arms around her neck and unclasped it, getting blood on his arms in the process.

"Reed! I thought you were asleep!" The elder Richards shouted, running to his son with his arms outstretched. Reed looked at his father, a look of terror and confusion on his face. Reed quickly ran, tears covering his eyes, out of the room. Nathaniel started to chase after him when he decided against it. "I'll get to him later." He whispered to himself as he started dissecting his wife.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Reed sat in a ball, shaking violently. His eyes were close to bulging out of their sockets. He was hiding in the cupboard under the kitchen sink, praying that his father wouldn't find him.

"_Why Papa? Why did you kill Mama?" _he thought to himself, starting to silently sob. The adrenaline from his fear was starting to make his head feel like it was spinning. He could feel his mind getting hazy as thoughts of his mother's corpse flooded his memory. He even felt a small tug, which let to him feeling as if something was breaking inside himself.

"_Do you want revenge?" _a voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Reed quietly asked, his eyes looking lifeless and dull.

"_You heard__ me! I said do you want revenge, cuz I know how to get it!"_

"How's that?" The brown haired boy asked again.

"_You leave that to me. Just sit back and enjoy the show__." _The voice answered back. Reed suddenly felt himself being pulled back into his mind. He saw his body stopped shaking and his eyes starting to change from their lifeless state to a sadistic glee. His frown turned into a wide grin as he opened the cupboard and silently looked around for something unknown. After several seconds of looking, something caught his eye. His grin quickly became even wider.

"Perfect." Reed heard his body whispered to itself.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Nathaniel crept through his house, trying to make as little noise as possible. He finally reached the kitchen, opening the larger cupboards. This continued until he heard a light thud from under the sink. He smiled to himself as he trailed over to the spot.

"Found you." The brown haired man stated in a sing song manner. He gently opened the door. Suddenly, a large knife found its way into his chest. Caught off guard, Nathaniel stepped back a few feet and fell on his knees. Out of the cupboard, came the form of his son, only something was off. An evil vibe was emitting off of him and he had a crazed expression on his face. That face was the last thing the elder Richards saw before he blacked out.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Seeing his victim like that was a perfect moment for Reed. He could feel the joy rising up as he saw his father slowly opening his eyes. He loved watching the struggle Nathaniel gave as he tried to break the restraints that held his arms and legs, which were made of a strong rope Reed had found in another room. The boy's father lowered his gaze and gave a shocked expression, showing that he had seen the deep wound that was dripping with blood. He slightly coughed, which let a red trail flow down his chin.

"So glad to see you awake…and alive." Reed told his father, adding a playful manner to the last part. Nathaniel turned to his son, giving him an angry glare.

"You ungrateful brat!" he yelled, coughing up more blood.

"Say "Daddy Dearest", have you ever heard of the phrase "An eye for an eye"?" The boy asked, clearly ignoring his father's comment.

"What does that have to do with anything?" The elder Richards asked, not getting the boy's point.

"Well, it's how I'm gonna give you your punishment. For every organ you took from Mama, you'll lose the same organ." The younger Richards answered, receiving a terrified expression from the elder. Reed then walked over to his mother and examined her corpse.

"Oh dear," he started with mock worry, "looks like you've taken everything. You know what that means." The boy finished as he walked back to his father. He grabbed a small scalpel that was on a nearby table and started playing with it in his hands.

"Now, which organ should I get first?" Reed asked to no one in particular. It was then that he started hearing a faint chuckle from his victim.

"A shrimp like you, killing me? That's impossible!" Nathaniel laughed, which only made his son's grin even wider.

"Who said I'd kill you first?" this caused the elder Richards to freeze in place. Reed took the scalpel and placed it on the top of his father's chest, then, giving it a good push, starting slicing opening his victim's abdominal area. Nathaniel's screams and pleas for mercy fell on deft ears as his son continue slicing. Some blood squirted off of onto the boy's face and pajamas, but he easily ignored them. Suddenly, the room fell eerily silent as Reed casted his glance sideways. What he saw was his father's limp face, twisted in an expression indescribable. The last Richards shoved it out of his mind as he continued working, removing every organ inside his victim.

"Aww, one of the organs has a hole in it. Must've been when I stabbed him." Reed said in a pout tone.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

The sound of pounding echoed throughout the house. It continued until the door finally gave way to the numerous soldiers covered in black and green armor. They made a path for another individual, Victor. He trailed into the house accompanied by his assistant, Harvey. They could clearly see the crimson liquid drying on the walls, giving them a mental picture as to what had happened. They continued walking until they reached the living room, where their thoughts were confirmed. All around the floor strewed blood and organs. Two bodies were on the floor, their Repo Man, Nathaniel, and his wife, Evelyn. Both were dead and were nearly sliced in two.

In the middle of all this violence and gore was their son, Reed. He was standing in a pool of blood, covered with it as well. His head was lowered and small drops of clear liquid were dripping off his face. His hands were clutched around a small trinket, which looked like a sapphire. Victor walked over to the boy, who must have heard his footsteps as he lifted his head to face the overlord. His face was stained with blood droplets and tears.

"I…It…It's all my fault." Reed whispered, which gave Victor a shocked expression.

"Are you saying you did all of this?" the overlord asked. The boy lowered his head, giving Victor his answer.

"How dare you!"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Victor asked, surprised at the sudden anger in the Richards boy.

"I said how dare you give that weakling credit for my work!" Reed exclaimed as he lifted his head. He had a different look, this one showing anger and insanity.

"So, it was _**you**_ that did this?"

"Well, the old man took care of the chick, but I killed him myself." The boy answered with prideful tone and smile at the last part. Victor himself also gave a large smile.

"_Oh yes,"_ thought the overlord, _"this boy will be useful, __**very **__useful."_

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"After that, I explained to him about his father's debt, the replacement rule, and how he didn't have much of a choice. He's been my top Repo Man ever since." Victor stated, finishing his explanation. Susan stared at the inmate across from her, whose head was down, most likely from shame.

"_Oh my gosh," _Susan thought, _"Reed has M.P.D."_

"Well, now that the history lesson is over with, I have a heart to repossess. Excuse me." The overlord's words caused the blonde to snap out of her thoughts. She had to think fast if she wanted to save Johnny. She quickly tried to think of her options as Victor's guards were opening their cell. A thought crossed her mind. It was very dangerous, but it could save her brother. Sue didn't even give it a second thought.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, causing the guards to freeze in place.

"What is it now?" Victor shouted with impatience clear in his words.

"You just need a heart right? It doesn't matter who it came from, does it?"

"Please get to the point."

"If you let Johnny keep his heart, I'll give you mine."

* * *

Ohhh, another cliffhanger, I'm so evil *evil grin*.

Anyway, the blue button is speaking again, saying "click me".

See ya~!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry everyone, I'm super late at updating...again TT^TT. I'm a failure at updating! *curls up on the ground and starts banging floor* Dang it! Depressed!

Reed: Um...is she okay?

Susan: No, I don't think so.

Ben: Who's gonna do the disclaimer now?

*They look at each other and give off a sigh*

Johnny: Guess we have to do it.

Reed: Fine, I'll start off. This fic contains gorey moments and some disturbing scenes. If you don't like either of those, I highly suggest you press the back button.

Susan: However, If you enjoy gore or can tollerate it, then by all means, read, review, and enjoy!

Johnny: Also, fantasticpanda101 does not own Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes.

Ben: Nor does she own the song "Night Surgeon", which is what the fic is based on.

All: Enjoy!

* * *

"Wh-what?" Reed asked with his voice full of shock.

"I agree, would you mind repeating that?" Victor inquired.

"I said if you let Johnny keep his heart and live, I'll let you have my heart. Deal?" At this, the overlord gave a slightly sinister smirk.

"Alright, I accept your deal. We'll be here in a few minutes to get you." was Victor's reply. Reed could hardly believe what he was hearing. Susan, his love, was about to sacrifice herself. He could hear his insanity chuckling at his misery before feeling his mind being forced back. His other half was taking over. The professor tried to fight back, but was too tired from the tangle with Victor's guards. He felt his mind becoming numb, only being able to see and hear the actions around him.

"Let me do it!" His insanity practically screamed.

"Sorry, but I can't risk Reed getting out of control." The overlord deadpanned. Reed's other half gave a thoughtful expression. This lasted for several moments then he gave a malicious grin.

"If I got rid of the weakling, then could I do it?"

"Well, if Reed was out of the picture, then I guess there'd be no problem." Reed's insanity gave a loud holler of excitement before giving back control to the professor, who was frozen in shock. "We'll be back momentarily." Victor stated again before leaving with his guards, leaving the two alone, as Johnny was still out cold. They remained silent for several minutes until Reed finally broke it.

"What were you thinking?" he exclaimed, his voice a combination of anger and shock.

"**Me?** What about you? You're the one whose gonna do the procedure."

"It's not me, it's **him! **You know that!"

"Yeah, I know that **now**! Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped!"

"No one can help me. That thing's a monster…I'm a monster." The professor whispered that last part. Susan's expression soften and she fell silent, she couldn't think of anything else to say.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

True to his word, Victor reappeared with his guards a short time later. They took Susan out of her cell and tied her hands and waist together.

"While I don't foresee you escaping, better save than sorry." The overlord told her. The blonde just scowled and followed them before pausing for a moment.

"Goodbye Reed." She whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. The brown and white haired man looked at her with surprise, before lowering his head.

"Goodbye…My Dearest Susan." He mumbled. The professor could've sworn that he saw her body tense up at that, but wasn't sure.

"We'll be back for you when we have her prepped up." Victor told him, completely unfazed by the scene that had just occurred. They left, leaving Reed alone again, or so he thought.

"Huh…where am I?" Were the groggy words that filled the professor's ears. He looked to see Johnny rising off the cold pavement, looking dazed and confused. He lifted his head to see Reed, and started looking panicked and terrified. "You're…you're that man you tried to take my heart." The teen shouted while crawling backwards.

"Johnny…I'm sorry." Was the only thing the brown and white haired man could say. He saw that Johnny was squinting his eyes, as if trying to get a better look; he looked surprised when he was done.

"Professor Reed?" Reed stared at him blankly for his answer.

"But…how cou-?" He was unable to ask his question as he started grabbing at the left shirt on his chest, right above his heart. His face was twisted in an expression of pain and agony. The professor stared at the teen, not quite knowing what was going on, when he heard it.

_Thwump_

_Thwump_

_Thwu-thwu_

The same sound he, while his insanity was in control, had heard earlier that evening, only louder. He tried to figure what the two moments meant, all while the haunting sound invaded his eardrums.

_Thwump_

_Thwump_

_Thwu-thwu_

"_I feel like I've heard that sound before." _Reed thought to himself. Just then, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

The sound was Johnny's heart.

It was going unstable.

"Johnny! What's wrong?" The professor asked, even though he knew the answer.

"My chest is hurting. I think it's my heart." Johnny replied between gasps for air. "I need my medicine."

"Well, where is it?"

"It's in my backpack." Reed cringed; knowing that Victor had his goons confiscated everything in their possession. However, he knew where the confiscated items went.

"_I just need to get-"_

"_Oh no you don't Reedy. We have some business to finish." _Right then, the professor could feel himself being dragged into the recess of his mind, unable to resist.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Reed opened his eyes groggily, unaware of what had just happened. He rose up from the blackish ground, which felt an awful lot like marble. The professor studied his surroundings, noticing that the area was black and was what seemed to be swirling.

"Hello Reedy! Welcome to your death!" Shouted a voice similar to the brown and white haired man's own, only slurred and twisted. He turned to source of the voice, and saw something very appalling.

Standing a few feet away from him was Reed himself. Same body, same hair, he even had the same Repo suit on. There were, however, several differences. Like the fact that the doppelganger's skin and hair was snow white, giving sharp contract to his dark, blood red eyes that clearly showed he had no soul. The mirror image also had teeth that could make a shark envious, which he was showing off in a grin that could haunt even the bravest of souls.

"You're…you're the voice."

"Ding ding ding! Bingo genius!"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Did you not here my little deal with the boss? I kill you then I get to kill you're little girlfriend. Man, for a teacher, you're not that bright." The insanity answered, grabbing the knife at his side. Reed saw the action and felt his own side. Nothing.

"Crap!"

"Did you really think I'd play fair with this? Wow, you really are an idiot!" With that, the insanity lunged at the professor, who dodged it at the last second and attempted to side sweep his other half. The white haired maniac jumped and kicked Reed in the cheek. The professor rolled on the black ground and lay there, motionless. With a smirk, the insanity trailed over to his opponent, knife raised to deliver the final blow.

"Too easy." Was all that he said before he lowered the knife. The professor opened his eyes and kicked his opponent's hands at an angle, knocking the knife to the ground. Reed quickly grabbed the knife while his other half was recovering from the blow.

"You're not gonna win that easily." The brown and white haired man shouted, twirling the knife in his hand with relative ease.

"This ain't over, not by a long shot!" The maniac exclaimed while grabbing the other knife in his possession. The two charged at each other, one determined to vanquish the other. There weapons clashed with a clang, the sound echoing through the infinite abyss. The two forces pressed against each other, attempting not to get cut by the sharp blades.

"Give up, pansy." The insanity taunted.

"Never."

"Face it Reedy, I'm the strong one. All you are is a weak little Mama's boy." That did it for Reed; he gave his other half's knife a quick succession of hits, releasing them from the struggle. He charged again, giving the maniac a barrage of hits, not only with his blade, but also with his fists and feet. The insanity fought back with the same amount of force, and this continued for a while, until both fighters jumped back and paused for a moment, panting heavily.

"This ends now!" Reed exclaimed, charging once more.

"You bet it does!" Reed's other half replied, charging as well. A slicing sound could be heard throughout the darkness.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Two guards wearing black and green uniforms walked down the halls, getting ready to retrieve their Repo Man. Each guard had a gun and taser in their possession. They knew how dangerous their target was, and didn't want to chance anything.

Once they arrived at the cell, one of the guards started typing in the code to unlock the chamber. The other stared at the man before him. His head was down, hiding his face and eyes.

"Ya ready? The boss wantsya now." The guard told the captive, who raised his head, showing a twisted look in his eyes.

"Let's go." Was the slurred reply they got.

* * *

fantasticpanda101: Phew, glad I got that out of my system.

Susan: Feel better?

fantasticpanda101: Yep! By the way, I apologize if the fight wasn't all that good, action scenes aren't my best thing.

Johnny (mumbling): Ya got that right.

fantasticpanda101: What was that?

Johnny: Nothing.

fantasticpanda101: Get over here Johnny!

Johnny: *screams and runs in terror*

fantasticpanda101: Get back here so I can clobber you.

Ben: Hey! That's my line!

Reed: Great, now who's gonna do the goodbyes. *stares at Susan*

Susan: *fake coughs* Love to, but I think I'm getting a cold.

Reed: *sighs* Fine. Well, we hoped you enjoyed another chapter! Please Read and Review! See ya!

Johnny: *still screaming*


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so so so sorry for being late again! My excuse is school, that place has kept me busy!

Anyway, here we are, the next to last chapter of Night Surgeon, after this and the epilogue, it's over...I'M SO SAD YET HAPPY AT THE SAME TIME TTwTT! Please enjoy!

Warning: This fic contains gorey moments and some disturbing scenes. If you don't like either of those, I highly suggest you press the back button. However, If you enjoy gore or can tollerate it, then by all means, read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own FF:WGH, or the song "Night Surgeon" which is what this fic is based on.

* * *

Susan lay motionless on the table, feeling the cold, hard metal through her paper gown. The braces were hugging her wrists and ankles until they were raw. Her glazed eyes were staring blankly at the tiled ceiling and thoughts were consuming her brain. Thoughts of her brother, her deceased parents, and…her love. The man that, despite all the lies, still had her heart. She contemplated on whether that man was alright, or if he was lost to that crazy maniac that attempted to kill her and her brother. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door to her room creak open. Stepping in was the man who had started this madness, Victor von Doom, with his assistant behind him.

"You ready?" he asked the blonde with a little too much enthusiasm. She turned her head to stare at her captor's gleeful emerald eyes. She remembered the warning tone Reed had given her when she offered the deal.

"As soon as my heart's out, you'll release Johnny?" she asked, concern lacing her words.

"Of course, what would make you think otherwise?" the overlord replied with a hint of sadism in his voice. He probably would have said more had it not been for the sound of two footsteps approaching them. Right at the door were two figures, one was a guard wearing the black and green uniform and the other was a face all too familiar to the blonde, only twisted with insanity. The guard undid the shackles on her love's wrists, which he rubbed afterward. "You may leave us now." Victor told his minion, who left with only a hint of hesitation. Reed trailed to the table, his demonic smirk never leaving his face.

"We meet again toots." The brown and white haired man stated, his honey eyes filling with bloodlust. Susan stated at the man almost deadpan, mentally reminding herself that this wasn't the man she loved…not anymore.

"Just get it over with." She mumbled as the maniac grabbed the scalpel from the table next to her. His twisted grin shrunk to a smirk as he placed the small knife at the base of her neck. Just as he was getting ready to put force into her flesh, a familiar guard rushed through the door.

"Boss, there's trouble near the cells. An inmate's fightin a guard! Better come quickly." At this, the overlord gave a sigh of agitation.

"Miss von Bardas, please handle this bother, I've got a show to watch."

"Yes sir." The Latverian assistant replied as she followed the guard to the sight of the ordeal. Victor's aggravated face became one of anticipating pleasure.

"Can we get this over with? I'm gettin antsy!" Reed, who was quiet throughout the event, half-shouted.

"Certainly." The overlord replied emotionless. The brown and white haired man again proceeded to hack into his victim's flesh.

"WAIT!" the blonde cried out, causing the maniac's eye to twitch.

"What now?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"Why…" Susan started, shifting her gaze to the Latverian, "Why are you doing this? Why run this scam where people get killed? Why put some innocent boy through the death of both his parents, force him to work in this pathetic excuse for a business, and, while knowing that he has a mental disorder, not give him the treatment he needs?" she shouted, her face flushed with anger. Her hate-filled gaze was still locked on the motionless overlord, whose head was down, denying access to his face. Nanoseconds passed before the blonde saw movement from him. He was…shaking? Susan could've sworn that she was hearing chuckling before Victor's head shot up, showing a twisted gleeful expression. He was giving a maniacal laugh that could chill the warmest blood. It was several minutes before the overlord's chortle ended with him panting.

"Do you think I actually care?" he asked with a sinister tone, "I don't care whose life I have to take or wreck to get my money! Why do you think I never told Reed that we repossessed both his mother and father's organs? Or that the two paid off his father's debt and then some? In my sight was such raw talent, I HAD TO HAVE IT! You don't understand the business world little girl, so I'll give you a small lesson," he continued as he grabbed the extra scalpel on the other table, raising it up to give a bloody blow, "You have to step on people to get what you want!" he shouted as he lowered the knife.

Susan closed her eyes, anticipating the darkness the followed death. Nanoseconds flew by, and she felt nothing, until a warm drop landed on her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes to face Victor, his face in some appearance the blonde couldn't describe. A thin red line dripped from the Latverian's neck, the contents landing on Susan's face. A small piece of silver was sticking out of the flesh. She followed the silver to the black leather covered arm and the man that possessed it. Her love's eyes showed pent up anger and he was gritting his teeth, but…he looked sane. His honey colored orbs didn't look clouded with insanity like they had only moments earlier. Reed pushed the overlord over, his lifeless body collapsing onto the metal ground and quickly grabbed Susan's braces, undoing them.

"Susan, are you okay?" the brown and white haired man asked, but received no reply. The blonde was still confused and was giving him an expression reflecting that. Reed grabbed her wrists and dragged her towards the door, with Susan following him unsure about what was happening. They hurried down the hallway to find a guard with a device in his hand and an unconscious woman…Lucia von Bardas.

"How did it go?" Reed asked the guard, who was taking off his hat and sunglasses. Beneath them was a face Susan thought she'd never see again. She rushed to Johnny, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're okay, you're okay, you're okay!" she kept repeating, with the milky blonde teen only hugging his sister back as a reply. Remembering the situation at hand, the blonde turned and faced the professor.

"How did…weren't you…how did all this happen?" she asked, confusion and a hint of anger lacing her words.

"I can explain everything." Reed replied calmly as he raised his hands defensively, "But it'll have to be on the way."

"On the way where?"

"Out of here."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Let's go." was the slurred reply that the guards received. Opening the cage and chaining the prisoner's hands, the guards trailed down the hall. About halfway there, the prisoner halted, causing the guards to do the same.

"Hey! What's ya problem?" one of them asked before a leather covered boot connected with his face. Blood gushed from his visage as he fell to the floor.

"What the-" the second guard stated before the same boot found itself on his face. The second guard's unconscious body piled onto his partners. Reed went to the guards and lowered his head, grabbing the key on the top guard's belt with his teeth. He tossed the key in the air and caught it with his bound hands. He undid his cuffs and rushed to the end of the hall, towards a metal compartment. The brown and white haired man quickly scanned the box and then grabbed the object of his attention. Rushing back down the hall, he scrimmaged through his recovered item, a red and black backpack.

Reed stopped right in front of Johnny's cell. The teen was still clutching his chest and his breathing was shallow, but he was alive. The professor used his key to unlock the cell and rushed to the boy. Reed then took out the pills in the bottle he had found in the backpack and a bottle of water and placed them into Johnny's mouth. The teen swallowed the contents, giving a pained expression. After a few seconds, Johnny's gasping had been reduced to a slight pant.

"Professor Reed? How did you-"

"No time! We need to act fast if we want to save your sister."

"Wait, sis's in trouble?"

"I'm afraid so. I can probably rescue her, but I need your help."

"I'll do anything to save Sue."

"Good, cause I'll need you to help me strip down this guard."

_/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/ _

Susan looked shocked as they ran through the corridors of the building, amazed that not only had Reed beaten his other half, but came up with such an amazing plan on such short notice. They approached the entrance of the building when the professor had finished his explanation. Once they excited the death trap, the group was surrounded in dark green forestry.

"Where to now?" the blonde asked. Reed looked around with a slightly confused expression.

"I'm…I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure? You work here!"

"Yeah, but every time I come here, they blindfold me. So I have no idea where we are." The brown and white haired man replied. As the couple continued to quarrel, Johnny was examining the area, keeping his ears opened.

"I think I hear cars that way." The milky blonde teen stated as he pointed in the direction. The couple stared at him and decided to go with it, anything was better than the haunting structure in front of them. The threesome trailed through the greenery, brushing back the occasional branch. This continued until Reed, who was in front, stopped in his tracks.

"I think I see a break in the forest," the professor started, "that might mean there's a road." He finished as he made a mad dash for the break with the siblings following him. They continued running until they started feeling the concrete of the road. The trio gave a sigh of relief, which ended when they saw two giant yellow lights approaching them at a rapid pace. Panicking, the group dived for the bush next to the road. The source of the light was a lavender colored van, which stopped on front of the trio. The door slid open to reveal two familiar feminine figures, one with ebony colored hair and olive green eyes and the other with black and brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"Hurry! Get in!" Vivian shouted.

"Yeah, Lily's gone crazy! I don't know how long she'll stay still!" Amy screeched, comic fear in her eyes. The trio jumped into the van, still dazed from the light. Before they were able to get settled, the van roared back to life, throwing them to the main back.

"You guys got here!" Johnny exclaimed after they got re-settled.

"How were you able to get here?" Reed asked.

"Funny story." Amy half-laughed.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Crap!" Lily silently screamed as she noticed another failed problem. "How am I gonna pass the exam?" she moaned as she plopped her head on the coffee table. Vivian was asleep on the couch, as was Amy on the recliner. Textbooks were scattered all over the living room and random papers littered the floor.

"Stupid Biology!" Lily mumbled, getting ready to call it a night. As she was about to get up a noise caught her ears.

_**Waste away  
I'm crawling blind  
Hollowed by what I left inside  
For you, just you  
I'm caught in place  
But I ignore what I can't erase**_

"Huh? That's Vi's cell." Lily thought aloud, staring at the red device on the table. "Must not peek. Must not peek." Lily repeated, trying to resist the urge to scan her friend's message. "Oh forget it!" she whispered as she grabbed the contraption and pressed the view button. Vivian had received one new text from…Johnny?

_Vi help! In serious trouble!_

_-Johnny_

Lily stared frozen at the message for several seconds before snapping out of her daze.

"WAKE UP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, causing the two girls to fall out of their resting places.

"Who? What? When? Where? Why? How?" Amy exclaimed as she shook her head, surprised at the sudden wake up call.

"What's wrong Lily?" Vivian asked while rubbing her tired eyes.

"Johnny's in trouble! He just sent you a text." Lily replied, handing the phone to her friend. The ebony haired girl looked over the message, as did Amy over her friend's shoulder.

"We need to help him!" Vivian exclaimed, "We need a ride."

"One small problem, my mom took her car." Amy replied sleepily.

"Doesn't she still have that old van?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, why?" at this, Lily got a devilish smirk. She rushed towards the key rack, finding the one she was looking for on the first post. She then opened the door, allowing the cool autumn air to enter the dwelling.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation? Let's get a move on ladies!"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"And that's how." Amy finished.

"Wait that still doesn't answer how you were able to find us." Reed stated, receiving a nervous smile from the black and brown haired girl.

"Due to my slight paranoia, I tend to place a tracker on people I've just meet for three months. I've only known Johnny for two and a half, he he." Amy stated in an announcer like tone.

"It's true; she put one on both me and Vi when we first met." Lily stated from the driver's side. Shock on his face, Johnny scourged through his bag to see a blinking red dot deep on the inside.

"Well, that ended up working for us." Susan affirmed while placing a hand over Reed's leather covered one.

"Yeah, it did." The professor whispered, leaning towards the blonde. Johnny, Amy, and Vivian scooted up to the front, letting the couple have there moment.

"Keep it PG you two." Lily half laughed. The two looked over at the brunette, with Reed having a concerned expression on his face.

"Miss Lily, don't you only have your Learner's Permit?"

"Professor Reed, do you want to nag me about driver safety, or do you want to kiss your girlfriend?" Reed looked over Susan, staring into her sapphire eyes.

"The latter." He replied as he crushed his lips onto hers.

* * *

I'd also like to say that I do not own the song "Hide", that belongs to the band Red.

Go on, press the blue button!

See ya~!


	11. Epilogue

Here it is, the last chapter of Night Surgeon. Wow, my very first completed multi-chapter fic, I'm so happy ^-^! Well, I hope you enjoy!

Warning: This fic contains gorey moments and some disturbing scenes. If you don't like either of those, I highly suggest you press the back button. However, If you enjoy gore or can tollerate it, then by all means, read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own FF:WGH, or the song "Night Surgeon" which is what this fic is based on.

* * *

The blank TV screen gained a colorful dot, which grew into a line that expanded until the whole screen was alit with color and a masculine figure. The figure had blonde hair that was perfectly messy, with his golden eyes staring through his bangs.

"Good morning. I'm Steve Johnson reporting. Our top story concerns the identity of one of the victims of the forest fire. A little over two months ago, a small forest fire turned deadly when it hit a building located in the middle of the area. Inside the building was a mess of people, the official body count being lost. All of the corpses had some degree of burning, and none had been identified, until today. Dental records show that one of the victims was Victor von Doom, a notorious crime lord that's been hiding from authorities for years. No other victims have been identified. Here's Rick Shawn with the weather."

The screen turned blank again. The single viewer, a man with brown and white colored hair, smirked as he grabbed his briefcase and headed out the door.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Here are the results of your midterm exams." Reed stated as he walked around the classroom, "Some of you impressed me, while others…not so much." He finished as he stopped at Lily's desk. He placed her test face down before finishing up his route. Nervous, the brunette gently lifted the corner of her paper before lifting it up.

"_I got…" _Lily thought, _"…a 98?" _she questioned as she examined the paper closely. There it was, the grade she had been hoping for, but was afraid to get. Smiling, she noticed that there was a note at the bottom.

_Told ya so!_

This was followed by a chibi drawing of Reed giving a thumbs-up sign. Lily continued grinning until a large hand grabbed the top of her paper and snatched it away. Agitated, the brunette turned to face the milky blonde culprit.

"Well, well, well. Ms. "I'm gonna fail!" got an A." Johnny snickered.

"Give me back that paper Hothead!" Lily snapped as she tried to reach her test, with the milky blonde teen moving it at every chance. Amy and Vivian were watching this whole occurrence while trying (and failing) to stifle giggles. The brunette finally stopped reaching for the paper and turned towards her ebony haired friend.

"Vi, tell your boyfriend to give me back my test or so help me, you're gonna be single!"

"Alright, Johnny please let Lily have her test back." Vivian told her boyfriend.

"Yes dear." Johnny replied in mock defeat, placing the paper in the brunette's hand. Right after that, the bell let out a loud _**"DING" **_singling the students that they were dismissed, as today was only a half-day.

"Enjoy your break!" Reed shouted over the students footsteps. Only the teacher and two students remained in the classroom, with two at the door.

"So, I'll see you Friday night?" Vivian asked with her tone cheerful. Johnny leaned over to close the distance between his and his girlfriend's lips.

"You bet." He replied as he pecked her on the lips.

"No public display of affection!" Lily shouted from the door, Johnny looked at her with aggravation.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. I need to head over to my new car!" she shouted, waving her new Driver's License in the air.

"I still don't know how you passed that test."

"The driving instructor thought I was a brilliant driver."

"You nearly ran over him!" This caused the brunette to lower her head.

"He likes chocolate." Lily mumbled, raising her head back up. The two continued their stare off until Amy's voice broke them.

"Hi Ms. Storm!" The two turned to see the blonde in question, wearing a lavender jacket and matching skirt.

"Or should I say **Mrs. Richards**?" Amy inquired, eyeing the diamond engagement ring on Susan's ring finger.

"Either's fine," she stated as she walked over to Reed, planting a tender kiss on his lips, "it's not like I'm hiding the engagement."

"Awwww." The three girls cooed at the couple.

"How come you don't tease them?" Johnny asked.

"Cuz it's more fun bugging you and Vi…and you can't threaten us with an F." Amy cheekily replied.

"Whatever, just go!"

"Bye Johnny!" The three shouted, with the milky blonde teen waving at them.

"Those girls are nice." Susan thought out loud.

"One's a paranoid techno-geek, one threatens to kill me every five minutes, and the other's my girlfriend…so yeah, there pretty awesome." Johnny replied, adding the last part as an after thought.

"So," Reed started, "How'd it go?" he asked in a questioning manner. The blonde gave a smirk.

"You're looking at the school's new guidance counselor." Susan exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the professor's neck.

"That's fantastic!"

"Awesome sis!"

"I start at the end of break." The blonde gleefully stated, releasing her grip on her fiancé. The trio trailed through the classroom door, with Reed closing and locking it.

"Ready to go?" he asked the siblings, who nodded in reply. With that, the three walked out of the building, with a future full of bright possibilities.

* * *

There you have it! The ending of Night Surgeon! I'd like to give a big thanks to all of my readers and reviewers, you guys rock ^-^!

So go on, click that blue button (For the last time T-T).

See ya~!


End file.
